


The Librarian

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Bonding, Books, Diana wants grandchildren someday, F/M, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diana tries to set her son up on a date, he thinks it will bomb. That is, until he actually meets you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian

Diana sipped her tea while she watched her three children make small talk about their lives. They couldn’t all get together often, but when they did, she never got a word in. But that didn’t usually bother her, because she was just happy to have them all home again. But today she had something important to say and Sarah just would not shut up about work while her brother and sister nodded politely. Finally, Diana had enough.

“Thomas.” She said, stopping their conversation. Her middle child looked at her.

“What is it mum?” He asked. She smiled.

“I found the perfect girl for you.” Diana said. Tom sighed and closed his eyes. The two girls giggled. 

“Mum, every time you introduce me to a girl, it ends up badly.” Tom said.

“Name one time.” Diana said. The girls were trying to keep their laughing at bay. Because they knew exactly what Tom was talking about.

“The one that had warrants in several countries for her arrest. There was the one was secretly cutting up my pants and selling them on eBay. There was the one…”

“Okay, I got it.” Diana said. “But this one is different. She’s really nice and funny. And she’s pretty.”

“That’s what you always say.” Tom said. Diana stood up and went to the living room, grabbing the newest book that she had gotten from the library that needed returned.

“Here. Take this back to the library for me.” She said.

“But mum…”

“Go and ask for (y/n) when you do.” Diana said. “Just talk to her. If you don’t like her, you don’t have to go out with her. But at least say hi.” Tom sighed and took the book from her.

“Fine, I’ll go say hi to her. But I swear if she’s more than ten years older than me, you owe me a chocolate cake.” With that, he went out to his car and drove off. Sarah and Emma looked at their mom.

“You didn’t send him to meet someone older than him, did you?” Emma asked. Diana just laughed and took a sip of her tea.

****

Tom walked into the library and dropped the book off at the front desk. He looked around for a second before the elderly woman at the desk looked at him.

“Are you looking for something?” She asked. Tom turned to her and sighed.

“I’m looking for someone named (y/n).” He said. “Does she happen to work her?” The woman smiled at him.

“You’ll find her in the Shakespeare section.” She said. “She’s supposed to be reshelving, but she’s probably reading.” Tom nodded and headed to the Shakespeare section, smiling a little at the all the different copies of his works.

“Let me twine mine arms about that body, where against my grained ash an hundred times hath broke and scarr'd the moon with splinters: here I clip the anvil of my sword, and do contest as hotly and as nobly with thy love as ever in ambitious strength I did contend against thy valour. Know thou first, I loved the maid I married; never man sigh'd truer breath; but that I see thee here, thou noble thing! More dances my rapt heart than when I first my wedded mistress saw bestride my threshold.”

Tom heard a woman reading lines from _Coriolanus _and the sound of pages turning. He looked around a bookshelf to see you sitting there, on the floor, a book opened in your lap. He read the name tag on your shirt and his eyes widened when he realized that this was the woman his mother wanted to set him up with. Tom took a deep breath and walked forward.__

__“You know, Coriolanus is one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare.” Tom said. You jumped a little. No one really ever went over to the Shakespeare section, so you thought you were alone. But then you looked up and saw this gorgeous man standing in front of you and your palms started to sweat._ _

__“I like A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” You said. Tom smiled and set down by you. Before you knew it, you two had been talking for a while about different plays and such. You knew who he was. You had seen him in Othello when you were much younger and you saw him in Coriolanus not too long ago. He knew that you weren’t talking about his career to be nice to him, and he greatly appreciated it. Most girls that he had dated or had been set up with by his mom started off with talking about his movies and such. But you were being so polite._ _

__“I’ve taken up so much of your time.” Tom said. “How about we continue this later? Maybe I could pick you up around 8 o’clock and we could get something to eat. Maybe see a movie?” You smile and give him your number._ _

__“I would love that.” You said, walking away. You knew he was checking you out, so you swayed your hips a little more. But you couldn’t wait until tonight. Tonight was going to be the best first date you had ever had. You were sure of it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
